The Loave Family
The Loave family is a prominent family and fan made fictional family in The Sims series in The Sims 2, 3 and 4 specially made by RomerJon17 and Ansett4Sims. The members are a busy working family, consisting of John, Terry, Jake, Jane and Zofia. They are mainly shown on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and romerjon17productions.com. The Loave family is the longest sim family which never age up in a floating timeline. "Loave is a combination of loathe and love. Meaning that you loath and love someone. He's the man of my dreams we are meant to be together. I am so in loave with him." History Origin The Loave Family introduced in The Sims 2 specially made by RomerJon17 in May 22nd 2009. First was a single dad John Loave, one daughter Jane Loave and a dog golden retriever Toby and they lived in Pleasantview. RomerJon17 randomly called their last name Loave in his own mind and made himself an active household family in The Sims 2. They lasted for couple for months until the family got expanded with new members Terry Loave and Jake Loave. The have moved three different houses by creators in ModTheSims.Info Few years later, The Loave Family vanished due to saved file corruption so RomerJon17 moved onto The Sims 3 and remade The Loave Family identical as in The Sims 2. In The Sims 3, The Loave Family moved to Sunset Valley and lived in a starters house built by RomerJon17. Three weeks later, they moved to a permanent modern inspired by modern architecture designer in USA and built by RomerJon17. When The Sims 3 Island Paradise released in June 2013, The Loave Family moved their modern house to a new town Isla Paradiso. Terry and John have a new third child and named her Zoe Loave in 2014. She was a toddler for couple of months with The Loave family in The Sims 3 until Ansett4Sims moved onto a new generation is The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims can't stay with The Sims 3 for long because there are major difficulties in The Sims 3 like CTD (Crash To Desktop) and heavy use of custom content. Sadly The Loave Family could not have Zoe as a toddler in The Loave Family because The Sims 4 abandoned the toddlers. Few months later, Zofia appeared in The Sims 4 as an alien and she is related to her mother Terry and her father John. She is not a toddler but raised as a child. Zofia Loave was a temporary alien and she was cast in The Sims 4 Machinima - Savage Garden - To The Moon & Back as an alien disguise. But until she's transformed as a human being permanently because she was thinking about human food all along. Zoe's name in The Sims 3 is a nickname for Zofia Loave in The Sims 4. Aging of The Loave Family The Loave Family will never age up especially Jake, Jane and Zofia as teens. The aging of characters in The Loave family has been subject of common fan debate. The children remain in the same grades at elementary school. They are trapped at the age of their first appearance in a floating timeline. However, John, Terry, Jake, Jane and Zofia have all had involving their birthdays in The Sims 3 Loave Family story via The Loave Family Blog. In August 2017, toddlers got released in The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims decided not to reverse Zofia's age to Toddler so she stay as a child like Jake and Jane. But Ansett4Sims reversed the siblings child age to toddlers for making family photographs. Jane, Jake and Zoe were youths for a very long time since when they were made in The Sims 4. They have transformed into pre-teen as unofficial started in June 2016. Members Machinima Casts & Voice-Over Machinima The Loave Family were cast in many Machinima music videos in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. Voice-Over The Family Home Video In December 2015, Ansett4Sims made the Loave Family speak English with lip sync for their very first time, and Ansett chose three voice-overs from Fiverr in the United States of America and The Philippines. Unfortunately, Ansett4Sims was very low in profit hiring three voice-overs, so Ansett4Sims stopped buying gigs from three talented voice-overs. In late November 2015, Ansett4Sims first published his video which is called The Sims 4 | Love Is An Open Door - Frozen | Lip sync and it took only two weeks to get it done on Thanks-Giving. The Sims Vine The 2nd channel "The Loave Family" was neglected for the past months because there was a problem with the financial and make new storytelling for The Loave Family. RomerJon17 Productions made a plan to make The Sims Vine for The Loave Family 6 to 20 seconds long footage to keep the channel moving and RomerJon17 Productions finally did it. John and Terry used to speak only Simlish language but now they can speak two languages, because Ansett4Sims found two great voice-overs from United States of America. The Sims Vine was a fan made and entertainment series for The Sims 4 and it’s not affiliated, maintained, authorised, endorsed or sponsored with Vine when it got ceased. The Sims Vine is out of production due to focusing other activities in The Sims 4. External Links https://www.facebook.com/loave4love/ https://twitter.com/loave4love https://www.instagram.com/loave4love/ https://www.romerjon17productions.com/ https://loavefamily.blogspot.com/ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqLWqxs09RjjjpOvKNEYXCQ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7y-HAxsQqFlqUfY94MtkAA Category:Home